


5 times Binsung annoyed Chan by doing cute couple things + 1 time it was more than cute

by ScorpionMauve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe too much if you ask Chan, Well - Freeform, barely any, no kissing, sorry - Freeform, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Changbin and Jisung are a really cute couple.That is not everyone's opinion on them.Chan just really wants to work.





	5 times Binsung annoyed Chan by doing cute couple things + 1 time it was more than cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write, which I dedicate to my friend who's a dumb baby. She gave me the idea.  
> Enjoy !

1  
Chan was swirling around in his chair with a heavy sigh, the fourth one in approximately three minutes and twenty one seconds. He had been waiting for Jisung and Changbin to start brainstorming song ideas. It seemed however that they had forgotten the time and were now running late by ten minutes despite being in the same building. When he took his phone to call them very calmly and patiently as a good leader would, they bursted through the door, faces flushed and giggles spilling out of their mouths.  
“Finally ! I was starting to think you guys had died somewhere.  
-Yeah, sorry hyung.  
-We got distracted.”  
Jisung started giggling louder, and opened his mouth to answer but the leader cut him off by holding his hand up.  
“I don’t even want to know. Let’s just get onto this.”

~

2  
Half way through the meeting, Changbin was exposing one of his ideas for a song while Chan was taking notes of them.  
“So, I thought that we might be able to talk about, um, gender roles or gender stereotypes ?”  
His voice was unsure and his eyes were dancing around the room.  
“Because that’s still a big problem these days and we might be able to change something about it ? It’s not… It’s not like we’d change the world on that topic, but…  
-Kind of like Hush, you mean ?  
-Yeah, like that. I mean, it’s definitely not the same intensity but talking about it just makes people think about it.”  
The leader nodded and looked at the youngest of the three. He was staring at Changbin with starstruck eyes, like he had seen an angel. Which he probably had in his perspective of things. The oldest sighed and called his name, to which he didn’t respond. He then proceeded to snap his fingers. Still no answer. Changbin nudged him softly and a big smile took over his face.  
“Jisung, what do you think of Changbin’s idea ?  
-It’s great !  
-Could you develop ?  
-Um…”  
Chan sighed, shaking his head, and quietly slid his notes to him, before muttering under his breath.  
“This is gonna be a looong meeting.”

~

3  
3Racha was doing a live, to the heavy request of Stays. They were having fun answering questions and talking to the fans, as usual. Cute messages, less cute messages, support messages… Jisung read one out loud.  
“Changbin, I love you !  
-Aw, thank you, I love you too.”  
The fans might have thought this was meant for them, but Chan knew, even though he wasn’t facing them, that he hadn’t been looking at the camera. Watching the viewfinder, he could notice every little detail that showed their relationship. A wink here, a playful smirk there, even Jisung had even sent a flying kiss at one point ! Why had he done for the world to be so cruel ?  
Finishing up their goodbyes, the leader finally stopped the live, turning back to face the younger rappers quietly. After about ten seconds, he flicked their foreheads. Jisung whined as Changbin swatted at his arms.  
“Could you two ever be more obvious ? I swear to God…  
-If that’s what you want, hyung, I’m sure we c-”  
Chan cut the short rapper off before he got to finish his sentence.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
The couple was sent to the floor by their laughing.

~

4  
“Where are they again ? They were supposed to be home hours ago.”  
Chan was huffing and puffing as he was making his way back to the JYP building. The one time he managed to go back to the dorm to sleep, Jisung and Changbin didn’t despite the explicit order of the leader. He shivered slightly, the soft breeze blowing was chilling his bones.  
When he finally arrived in the warm building, he instantly went up to the rappers’ studio, where they most likely were. Those boys needed sleep, not more work. But it wasn’t surprising to Chan considering how distracted they had been lately. Distracted by each other. He sighed but couldn’t stop a fond smile from forming.  
He opened the door and was met with no one on the chairs, instead, the two hunched forms were huddled on the small couch.  
“Guys, let’s go.”  
No response. He came closer and noticed their eyes closed. Jisung was half lying on the arm of the couch, one leg falling off and the either wrapped around Changbin. The smaller rapper laid on Jisung’s chest whose arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.  
“Oh god, they’re cuddling.”  
He shook them awake softly, wide eyes and ruffled hair.  
“Come on, let’s get home. No whining. And you can cuddle there, now come before I drag off one and the other is either left here or running after.”

~

5  
Getting out of the car, Chan stretched out his arms, waving to the group of fans. Changbin got out after him, as they started to walk forward. The pitter patter of feet against the pavement and the intense high-pitched squealing of fans made the leader turn around. Jisung was perched on the smaller boy's back. Chan sighed as Minho came to walk next to him, giggling.  
"Kids in love, huh ?  
-They're even more annoying now.  
-Jealous much ?  
-Shut up.”  
To accentuate his words, he swatted at the dancer's arm, who punched him in return. Holding his shoulder in pain, he aligned his group for the pictures. He looked around to count the heads.  
And one particular one was laying on his boyfriend's shoulder. He didn't move away, just ruffling the boy's hair, even leaning towards him to deliver a kiss to the crown of his head. Shaking his head with a sigh, the leader couldn't help but smile at the happy couple's antics.  
"Lovesick idiots..."

~

+1  
The three rappers had finally managed to gather their ideas enough to start on producing. Chan was on music duty while the other two started up on lyrics. Headphones presumably glued to his head for the last three hours, he had made quite the advancement. He listened to what he had done so far again, nodding approvingly. When the notes ended, as it wasn’t on loop, he heard little sighs coming from behind him. He removed his headphones and put them down before turning around.  
Changbin was sitting in Jisung’s lap, a notepad in his hand that looked close to falling out of it. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping. His face was flushed and his lower lip was trapped between his teeth. Chan shrieked, startling them.  
“Guys ! I can’t even believe you two right now.”  
The shorter rapper jumped off the other, going back to his own chair.  
“What did we agree on last time, kids ?”  
He pointed to a paper that was attached on the wall, next to the door. The couple read it reluctantly.  
“No grinding when Chan-hyung is here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this is my first work posted on here, I hope y'all liked it !  
> ~  
> You can check out my twitter or nah, you do what you wanna do  
> @lacyjunnie


End file.
